This invention relates generally to tambourines, and more particularly to improvements in tambourines enabling their play to produce selectively different sounds.
Tambourines conventionally comprise a looping frame and multiple like jingles carried by the frame to produce like jingling sounds when the tambourine is shaken or struck. It would be desirable at times during play of the tambourine to produce a different and additional sound, and especially selectively so that such different sound would only be produced when the tambourine is locally and selectively struck. There is need for an improved tambourine embodying such improvements.